Two Boys and a Girl
by torncorpse
Summary: Three part voyeur Jo series. On a hunt, Jo finds out some interesting things about the Winchesters. What's more interesting is the things she sees. Sam/Dean and Jo/Dean/Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Watching You Two From The Closet**

--

She was sure that he would have to notice her now. Dressed like this, he would have to see she wasn't just some girl, that she was a woman, a well built, powerful woman. And she would prove that she could hunt too.

They had to go to a club to find out some info on the demon they were both tracking. Jo having more intel but not enough, but Sam had 'a guy' it seemed. Sam said he could go it alone, and Jo was all for that, it would just be her and Dean for the night. But Dean wasn't having any of it, Sam wasn't going anywhere without Dean and Sam was too nice of a guy to leave Jo on her own. So the three of them were heading out to this club. Jo thought it was a little over-kill, she knew Dean was protective of Sam, but not letting him go out to one club on his own was a bit much.

Then Sam told them it was a fetish club, the blush on his cheeks and the way he looked anywhere around the room except for at her or Dean was kind of cute and made Jo laugh a little.

Now, looking at herself in the mirror, she was pretty glad that Dean was overly protective of Sam, and that Sam had gone 'shopping' earlier on. She had a pair of tight fitting black leather trousers - buttery smooth so they didn't squeak when she moved - with a tight black tank top that showed off her limited, but still there, curves and fishnet sleeves. It was a little worrying how good Sam was at shopping for a girl.

Leaving the bathroom she smiled slightly at Sam, who still wasn't making eye contact, as he hurried into the bathroom to change. "What'cha think?" Jo asked, she spread her arms, smiling and just hoping that her hair, tied back into a messy pony with ringlets around her face, did something to hid her youth from him.

Dean turned around, his own outfit simple but working. Dark pants, heavy boots and a tight black shirt suiting perfectly. Sam had even convinced Dean to allow him to put some eyeliner around his smoky eyes, highlighting the green. Jo was sure Sam had a secret life as a fashion consultant somewhere.

"Looks good." Jo was mildly disappointed. That was all she got? That up-sided quirk of the lips and 'looks good'?

"Y'know, maybe Sam could think about being a stylist. He seems to have a queer eye for good clothes." Dean just stared at her.

"What?" Dean really did look confused, but he didn't get to hear Jo's theory because the bathroom door opened and out walked Sam. All 6 foot plus of him, dressed in form fitting bondage pants and a netted shirt with strips of black fabric to hide minute parts of his toned chest. Sam's torso was practically on display, the way his pants hugged his butt left very little to the imagination and Jo even felt her mouth go a little dry.

Had she been able to tear her gaze away from what she thought was the shy, introverted brother, she'd have seen the look on Dean's face. The raw lust and desire that danced through Dean's eyes before he schooled his expression would've told Jo there and then that she had no chance with either of the Winchesters.

"Wow. Anything you wanna tell us Sam?" Jo asked, her eyes unable to leave the curve of Sam's ass - the exact same place Dean was currently burning a hole through with his gaze.

"What?" Sam had that deer in the headlights look on his face, glancing between Jo and Dean and clearly not getting what Jo meant. "Whatever, we're on the guest-list so come on, we gotta go." Sam handed Jo her new black leather jacket before quickly smearing some kohl over his eyelids and turning towards Dean, who was still just standing there. "Dude, come on."

Jo sat in the back of the Impala, watching as Sam tried to make himself smaller in the front seat. It was an impossible feat, Jo was sure even Sam knew it would never work, but for some reason he seemed intent on trying. It was somewhat fascinating for her to sit there and watch the pair of them, comparing them almost.

She'd thought Sam was the shy, naïve and introverted one. He'd always seemed like that when they'd been around each other. He was always polite to her mother, and not simply because he was scared of her - Jo still didn't understand why Dean was scared of her mother - but because he genuinely respected her. He was the brains, and although Dean wasn't without his moments, Jo saw that it was Sam that held Dean back from his recklessness.

Dean on the other hand was the well travelled one. Knowledgeable in almost anything that came up and more gun-ho. She'd already realised that Dean was a 'shoot first, shoot second, shoot some more and then ask some questions' kind of hunter. It didn't bother her, in fact, if anything it was far more attractive. It made him dangerous, the kind of dangerous that would protect you no matter what even when the hounds of hell were coming at you. Dean just wanted to hunt. Sam just wanted to hunt the thing that killed his mother.

"Okay, we'll walk from here." Dean pulled the Impala up beside an empty warehouse, it was one street down from the club that Sam had mentioned, and then Jo realised that all Sam had mentioned was there being a guy and a fetish club.

"Hey Sam, who's this guy you're meeting anyway?" Sam looked at her from over the Impala. Dean stood beside her and looked curiously over at his brother. Sam had a flush on his cheeks, the same flush that appeared any time this club was mentioned.

"Someone from Stanford." He muttered, slamming his door, digging his hands into his pockets and heading down the street, shoulders hunched over like he was crawling into himself. Jo shared a quick look with Dean before they both headed after Sam, jogging a little to catch up with the long strides he was taking.

"So how does he know about this shit?" Dean asked, taking the left side of Sam while Jo walked quickly on his right side. Sam seemed to be burrowing in on himself more and more, which was strange, but slightly amusing. Seeing the awkwardly large frame trying to make itself smaller and unobtrusive, it just wasn't working.

"I don't know. Through his cousins dad or something. Never really came up." Sam said, bringing his head up when they turned the corner and came up on the warehouse turned nightclub. Jo was shocked to see the long line of people standing outside.

"Just as well we're guest listed, isn't it?" Dean said with a smirk, nudging Sam slightly. Sam sighed and shook his head, unfurling his body from itself and striding towards the door.

"Ted Nugent plus two." Sam said to the burley guy at the door, he raised an eyebrow at Dean's snorted laugh but stepped aside to let the three of them in. Upon walking through the doors Jo felt her jaw drop. There were people dancing in cages, that wasn't too bad, what they were wearing, or weren't wearing, was. Girls with leather strips of clothing were sauntering around with drinks, men in PVC masks and ball gags were holding up tables. It was like a horror movie or something.

"Dude, you wanted to come here?" Dean asked, searching around and frowning mildly.

"Not wanted to. But Mac wouldn't meet anywhere else." Sam muttered. There headed to the 'cloakroom' handing over jackets in exchange for tickets, which Jo thought was mildly cheesy in it's attempt to appear like human flesh. "Okay, you two…do something. I'm gonna find Mac." Sam turned to move away, but Dean grabbed on his elbow.

"Hold up Sparky, you're not going anywhere alone in here." Dean signalled around with a wave of the finger and for once Jo agreed with the over protectiveness. Dressed the way he was, Sam would be lucky if someone didn't try to 'claim' him at some point.

"Dean, I'm capable of looking after myself. Besides, Mac will only talk to me." Sam took his elbow away from Dean, glancing between Jo and Dean then biting his lip a little. "Go mingle or dance or something." Sam said, sparing Jo one last look before walking away.

Did Sam know about her mild crush on Dean? Jo looked to Dean, relived that Dean didn't seem to think anything into it. Sighing loudly Dean watched Sam go, before jerking his head towards the bar. Jo nodded and followed him, hoping that maybe Sam would be gone long enough for Dean's tongue to loosen a little.

--

Almost half an hour later Sam was still AWOL with 'Mac' and Dean seemed to be getting twitchy. He was throwing back his Jack while Jo was still nursing her second. She'd always known that Dean was protective, especially of Sam, ever since they first walked through the door to the Roadhouse she'd known. She didn't think he was this bad though. Sam being out of sight for less than an hour seemed like a travesty to Dean, when really he was a grown man and fully capable of handling almost anything that was thrown at him. When Jo had mentioned this though the icy glare had cut off much talking for a while.

When Dean's head snapped up, his previously relaxed expression turning into a scowl, his gaze being held by something just past Jo, the petite blonde found herself compelled to turn around. Instantly her eyes were drawn to the sight that had Dean's mood plummet in less than a second. Pinned against a pillar by a tall blond male was Sam, his mouth connected with the blond who seemed to be checking for tonsils. One of Sam's legs was hooked around the blondes hip, his long body pressed solidly against the concrete pillar. Jo had no idea what was so appealing, but watching the blond press just so into Sam, she could almost hear the moan, got her blood pumping just that little bit faster.

Dean didn't seem impressed however. Muttering something that almost sounded like 'excuse me' Dean stalked over to where his baby brother was practically being mauled, tapped on the blondes shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Jo had never seen anything scamper away like the blond. Dean then turned his attention towards Sam, who had a bemused expression on his face, quirking his head at Dean with an inquiring look, he would've looked completely innocent if it wasn't for the kiss swollen lips and dishevelled hair. Sam was dragged out of Jo's line of vision, heading somewhere past the bar and away from the busy throng of people. Jo wasn't worried about being left in the club. For one thing the door was in the opposite direction from where the Winchester's had headed, and they'd have to pass her to get there, and secondly, even Dean was level headed enough not to leave her in this place. So really, she wasn't too concerned for her.

After nearly ten minutes though, Jo thought it would put part of her mind at ease to at least check up on the boys. Heading in the direction she'd last seen Dean pull Sam she fended off three males and a female - each offering to show her the time of her life - before reaching was appeared to be a deserted hallway.

"Dean," the sound was almost a pained moan, and it was most definitely Sam's voice. Jo carefully made her way to the end of the hall, controlling her movements and keeping her stance casual enough to keep a level of stealth. Quiet moans and half whimpers permeated the air, echoing on the bare walls around them. Pressing her back against the wall Jo hazarded a look around the corner, her breath almost catching in her throat when she did.

Dean had Sam pressed back against the wall, Sam's stance wide enough for Dean to fit between his legs, while Dean had his teeth latched on to the side of Sam's throat, Sam's lower body trying desperately to gain some kind of pressure from Dean's body. Jo was sure she was blushing to the roots of her hair. But seeing Dean push Sam against the wall like that, she knew she didn't stand a chance. The intimacy in their actions speaking more than any words would. The way Sam arched into Dean's touch, the way Dean's body just fit perfectly into Sam's. Jo bit her lip as she watched Dean's hand slowly run down Sam's chest to his pants, the button and zip quickly undone and Sam's erection being taken in a sure, firm grip that had gasps flowing out of Sam's throat.

Jo hesitated in leaving, wondering what her chances were of being undetected. A sudden moan from Sam brought her attention back to the spectacle before her. Sam's hips were thrusting into Dean's grip, fingers threading into short hair and gripping. Sam's head was tilted back, eyes staring at the ceiling blindly while Dean left teeth imprints and burst blood vessels along Sam's throat. Dean's lips trailed up Sam's jaw line, licking their way to his ear before biting harshly on the lobe.

"Didn't appreciated the show, Sammy." Sam moaned against Dean, jerking his hips roughly while his hands moved to grip Dean's shoulders. The sound of metal against metal was pretty much the only clue Jo had that Dean's belt was no longer an issue before Dean moved even closer to Sam, if it was even possible. Sam practically mewled like a kitten, hips jerking into Dean as one hand gripped onto Sam's hip and the other remained unseen, but from the movements coming from Dean's body Jo could guess at what that hand was doing. Biting back her own moans Jo attempted to quell her own lust, eyes glued to the scene before her.

When their lips came crashing together she almost gasped at the eroticism of it. Seeing them kiss was far more sensual than anything previous. Sam moaning into Dean's mouth as the elders tongue pressed deep into his brother's mouth, like Dean was trying to eradicate any trace of the blond before him from Sam's memory. With a particularly jerky thrust Sam pulled his head away from Dean's choking on a whimper which ended up coming out a sob. Dean pressed his teeth around Sam's throat, leaving a mark around his Adam's Apple.

Each breathed out a single syllable before the broken off groan from Dean and low moan from Sam both faded out to mingled cursing. Jo felt a spike of something in her stomach, and unbridled feeling that spiralled through her body and left goose bumps along her skin. Biting down on her lip to keep her breathing quiet Jo slowly made her way back to the bar, where she would wait until the boys came to get her.

She knew she should be disgusted by what she had just witnessed, private or not, but for some reason she couldn't think of anything more appealing or erotic than the sight of Dean and Sam pressed against each other. She felt an aching need inside her, something that caused her to clench her thighs tightly. She wasn't sure if she just needed to find a release or if she needed to see Sam pressing into Dean's hand again, or if she wanted more of her own private peep show. All she did know was that she'd never be able to look at either of the Winchesters in the same way again.

--

Disclaimer: Dean, Sam and Jo belong to Eric Kripke. I made no money here.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Thank Your Dad for the Damaged Good**

--

It took ten more minutes before Dean came back to the bar, his clothing somewhat rumpled but other wise fine, when Sam reappeared though he didn't appear to have gotten away from the tryst so lucky.

He had the 'just fucked' look written all over his face, his lips puffy from bites and kisses, his neck littered it what would blemish to nicely shaped bruises come the morning and almost perfect teeth indentations on his throat. If Jo hadn't already seen what happened she wouldn't have had to leave much to her imagination.

Dean ordered three shots, paying the bartender, throwing back his shot and then jerking his head towards the door. Jo quickly followed suit, feeling the shot - tequila she was sure - burn all the way down her throat, she missed the salt and lime. She didn't see if Sam took his shot, but he was beside her when they reached the 'cloakroom'. After retrieving their jackets the three headed towards the car, ignoring the line of people still standing outside the club, and the same burly guy who let them in.

When Sam made a noise that resembled a squeak and spun to face someone Jo almost fell over at the speed Dean about turned. She was sure she'd missed something, but within seconds Dean had a large Hispanic male by the scruff of the neck, glaring at him intensely while Sam attempted to coerce Dean away. With a sharp tug on his arm, Dean was pulled down the street a little before he pulled away and stomped away. Jo and Sam walked along behind Dean, keeping back slightly.

"Did you get to talk to your friend?" Jo asked, trying to at least alleviate the tension, looking up at Sam just as the younger Winchester licked his lips. Jo was suddenly struck by the image of Dean and Sam, against that wall again, only this time Sam had those thin pink lips on Dean's neck sucking and licking and biting. Jo tried to repress the shudder, but found herself completely unable and let it rip through her body, almost like a shiver in the cool air.

"Are you okay?" One of Sam's overly large hands was on the small of her back, and Jo could already feel the heat spreading into her skin, even through her leather jacket. Nodding her head, Jo tried to keep her breathing normal, tried to at least act normal around Sam and not go off into her own little fantasy about what those hands could do. Because for some reason, Jo didn't want to know what they'd do to her, what tricks Sam might know to get a girl writhing against him. By the time they reached the car, Dean already sitting in the drivers seat, Jo had an entire scenario playing out in her head about Sam and those hands and just what they could do to Dean.

"Sammy!" They were right next to the car, Dean and Jo on one side, Sam on the other. Walking towards them was a tall, blond haired male, clearly from the club by the way he was dressed. Sam shot one look at Dean before walking to meet the guy coming towards him. Jo could almost feel the tension seeping out of Dean, the hard set to his jaw, the glare in his eyes. She'd wanted that kind of possessiveness for herself, for Dean to look at guys who hit on her at the Roadhouse like that, for everything in his being just screaming 'bdanger - about to explode/b' for her. Instead, Dean was ready to kill a tall blond guy for approaching his little brother. Jo could see just how weird it was in her head.

Sam and the blond, who appeared to be the same guy who had Sam pinned against the pillar earlier, talked out of earshot but the body language seemed to do nothing but put Dean on edge. Sam being a little too close to the other male, a hand on Sam's shoulder that was shrugged away after a little hesitation, or the fact that the blond moved in and kissed Sam, yes, kissed him, right there in front of both Jo and Dean.

Jo was certain that Dean was growling, it wasn't some wolf behind them, it was Dean. Jo coughed to clear her throat before opening the door to the Impala and making it slam shut as loud as possible, watching to see if Sam moved to get back in the car and away from the guy who seemed to be checking Sam's jacket for loose threads. Sam started to edge towards the car, looking back at Dean with a slightly apprehensive glance. Jo had already figured out that Dean was possessive when it came to Sam, and that was long before she caught a glimpse of what their relationship was really like. Before this it had been older brother looking out for younger brother. Now, now it was jealous lover ready and willing to dissect anyone who touched his lover.

Sam slowly backed away from the blond, heading towards the car. From what Jo could see, Sam took one look at Dean before swiftly entering the car and facing front, not uttering a word to anyone. Dean sat in the driver's seat for what seemed like an eternity, reality dictated a mere two minutes, before the engine was started and they were heading back towards the motel.

The tension in the car was suffocating, Sam shooting nervous glances to Dean while Dean just stared straight ahead, muscles tense and jaw clenched. Jo was mildly worried about just what could happen. Dean didn't seem remotely violent towards Sam, to other people yes and if there were a chance of Dean getting his hands on this bold blond interloper then Jo was sure there would be bloodshed, and it wouldn't be Dean's. But currently they were just sitting there, watching the road pass by as Dean sat with an icy cold persona and Sam emanated nervous agitation. The low drone of Ozzy in the car was all that stopped Jo from commenting, deciding to let it go unless things looked to be getting bad.

When they arrived at the hotel, Dean said something about blowing off steam and wandered off, throwing the key to Sam first. Sam didn't even blink, taking the key and letting Jo and himself into the room.

"Will he be okay?"

"Yeah? Why not?" Sam asked, and Jo remembered that she didn't know about Sam and Dean being involved.

"He just seemed tense." Jo tried, hoping the Sam wasn't too observant for her own good. "Well, if you say so. I'm beat." Jo grabbed her duffle bag and headed for the bathroom, debating on whether or not to take a cold shower. Deciding that it wouldn't be needed Jo started to remove her clothes, wondering if she'd be able to keep them? By the time she got out of the bathroom, little shorts and tank top replacing the new clothes she got, Sam was already in his own bed. The realisation that Dean would likely share that bed later hit Jo like a volt of electricity and she felt her nerves thrumming.

iWhy do they turn me on?/i It couldn't be normal for the object of your affections and his brother to get a girl off. Was it? Lying in her own bed she had to admit that there was a certain appeal to Sam and Dean, Sam was all limbs. Toned hunter's body and big hands. Dean was all power and finesse, all that strength inside a sculpted body. They were both good looking, very good looking. So put them together and they'd be doubly good, right?

Sighing and leaving off on the analysing, Jo settled down and tried to sleep.

--

She wasn't sure what time it was, but the strangled groan from across the room was clear and casting of light gave her a clear view of the other bed. She was instantly wide awake. Gathering her wits about her, Jo remembered to stay as still as possible, trying to keep her breathing even and shallow.

Dean had evidently returned to the room, the covers from the bed thrown back and revealing both Winchester's in all their glory. Dean had Sam pressed to the mattress, both arms above his head and held at the wrist in one of Dean's hands. Sam's body was arching up towards Dean's, their legs tangled and Jo could imagine why Sam's breath was coming in frantic gasps.

"Dean," the low, almost whine of a whimper sent a shiver down Jo's spine, heat pooling between her legs as she tried not to squirm. Dean's free hand reached between their bodies, steadily jerking Sam off, slow, long thrusts of his hand that had Sam arching beautifully and straining against Dean's grip. The silhouette of Sam's body, all angles and muscles, was amazing. His mouth open as Dean moved above him. Arm muscles straining, chest heaving with every breath, sweat glistening from the eerie light cast through the shoddy hotel curtains. "God, Dean, please." Sam's voice was gravely and husky, his plea almost coming out as a whisper.

Dean moved down, biting at Sam's collarbone hard enough that Sam hissed, not flinching away from the attack but moving into it. In an instant Dean had let go of Sam's wrists and hauled his body up, turning him to the wall and kneeling on the bed. Jo had to bite her lip, containing the moan that threatened to give her away. Dean's teeth bit into Sam's neck, the younger brother groaning at each attack, head falling forward to give Dean more skin to bite. Dean's hand pressed between them, pushing into Sam's ass. Sam just arched, moaning wantonly and pushing back, Dean's name falling from his mouth like a chant. Shallow movements indicated Dean's preparation of Sam and Jo found herself with one hand under her shorts, the heat still building as she was getting wetter and wetter.

"God, you're so fucking tight." Dean murmured against Sam's skin, hand moving away from Sam's ass and pressed into the middle of his back, leaning forward Sam braced against the wall as Dean slowly pressed his erection into Sam's ass. Jo couldn't help but gasp, a small whimper coming out as she rubbed her clit. Sam's low groan covered her own, his head falling between his arms as they pushed against the wall. Dean held to Sam's hips, slowly drawing back and them pushing back in just as slowly. It was like Dean was making a point of drawing it all out; of going slowly, of making Sam feel every last second of it. Jo's body was wired, heat pooling in her gut, her fingers working to pleasure herself as her eyes were glued to the pornographic image in front of her.

Dean switched up his rhythm; drawing out slowly and snapping his hips back in, clearly catching Sam in just the right way as the younger male gasped and shuddered each time, hands scratching at the wall for purchase while Dean kept the speed steady.

"Mine Sammy, imine/i." The possessiveness in Dean's voice was arousing on it's own, his mouth on Sam's neck, muttering the word over and over against Sam's skin as his hips thrust into the willing body in front of him was enough to bring Jo to a shuddering orgasm, just as Dean wrapped a hand around Sam's cock, giving one sharp tug and pushing Sam over the edge.

Sam's cry of Dean's name covered Jo's quiet whimper and groan as she felt herself reach completion. Sam was anything but quiet, groaning loudly and having to bite into his own bicep to muffle the noise. Dean groaned into Sam's skin, nose close to Sam's hair as he thrust three, four times before his body went rigid and he practically whispered Sam's name into Sam's ear.

They didn't move for more than a minute, Dean kissing at Sam's neck and throat, hands running down Sam's chest. When they disentangled Sam pressed his mouth to Dean instantly, whispering 'Yours' against Dean's mouth. As they slowly settled back into the bed, occasionally kissing and whispering words Jo couldn't hear, Jo lay as still as possible. Coaching her own breathing even and listening to the blood rushing in her ears.

Waiting five minutes, listening for the steady breathing from the other bed, Jo quietly made her way to the bathroom, choosing to turn on the small mirror light instead of the room light. Running the cold water Jo rinsed her face before stopping to watch her own reflection. Should there be some sort of difference to say she had a secret? Some kind of tell that would give her away the next morning.

"How long have you been awake?" Jo turned suddenly, seeing Dean standing in the doorway, boxers low on his hips, hair in all kinds of angles. The scent of sex was finally penetrating her senses and it was starting to get too much.

"I, well…long enough." Jo nodded, trying to get some kind of defence up. Dean nodded, a small smile on his face as he stepped into the bathroom. Jo braced herself against the sink, holding her ground, despite the fact that she knew he would be able to tell how turned on she was.

Dean stood directly in front of her, arms moving to cage her in, one on each side of her body. She could feel the heat coming from him; smell Sam still on his skin. It was highly intoxicating. She expected to get the 'tell anyone, I'll kill you' speech. Dean protected Sam, from everything. Instead, she was met with a steady gaze and a lazy smile.

"Maybe if you ask nicely, he'd let you join." Dean placed a tiny peck on Jo's lips, grabbing something behind her and leaving the bathroom. Jo just stood there, completely still, lips tingling and her body tingling even more.

_Join in?_ Oh God, she was going to melt.

--

Disclaimer: Dean, Sam and Jo belong to Eric Kripke. I made no money here.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Friend With Breasts and All the Rest**

--

The next morning Jo woke slowly and peacefully. With dreams to keep her happily in the land of nod Jo had clung to sleep with the knowledge that Sam and Dean were in the room, her hunter senses could be put to the back of her mind. There were other things to think about.

Dean's last suggestion to her the previous night had left all kinds of thoughts running through her brain. If she asked, if she could work up enough courage or whatever to say 'hey, I know you guys are screwing, mind if I join in?'. She didn't know what would cause more embarrassment, telling them she'd watched them and enjoyed it, or asking to join in. It wasn't like she knew how she'd fit in. It was up to Sam and Dean, and really she couldn't picture it any different.

Her dreams had no such limits. She'd been between them, Sam's hands on her breasts, his head burrowed in her neck as he licked and suckled on her throat. Dean's chest pressed to her back as his fingers pressed into her, rubbing over her clit and teasing her slowly.

"Dean, stop it." Sam's voice was low and hushed; clearly the early morning brought more awareness to him now. Jo couldn't see them, Sam's back to Jo's front and Dean hidden by Sam's body. A slight chuckle from Dean was pressed against Sam's shoulder and suddenly Jo's eyes met his. Dean just smiled further, hand trailing down Sam's body and pulling the sheet just a little away from them. "Dude, enough. Jo's sleeping."

"You weren't worried last night." Dean said, eyes still on Jo as she watched, his hand hidden from her view but she knew exactly what he was doing by the steady movements of his arm and Sam light gasps. "God, you moaned like a whore, all eager and willing, what about Jo? She was sleeping last night."

"God Dean, you hadn't even looked at me for hours." Sam moaned slightly, rolling onto his back as Dean pressed over, lips moving down Sam's chest. "Besides, I didn't get - holy shit Dean!" Jo nearly moaned herself, watching Dean take Sam's cock in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks while bobbing his head. Sam's hand fisted against Dean's head, fingers gripping at the short hair. Dean continued to suckle for a moment longer, by Sam's reactions, knowing exactly what Sammy needed.

"Come on Sam, would it be so bad if she woke up?" Dean commented with a smirk on his face as he continued to tease Sam. "What if she woke up? What if she figured it out?"

"What if she threw that knife in your throat?" Sam glared; Jo had a feeling he was a little frustrated.

"What if she liked it, hmm? What if she thought we were hot?" Dean asked, spreading Sam's legs and fitting between them, mouth moving up Sam's body, kissing at his stomach and moving up. "We are hot, Sammy. Maybe Jo would think so, what'd you think she'd do?"

"Kill me?" Sam whimpered as Dean nipped at his nipples, teasing the skin before licking over the hurt. "She wants you." Sam's breath was laboured, his hands running over Dean's back, moving back to cup his head. "Want to see you fuck her." Dean glanced up at Sam and Jo felt herself go stock still, holding her breath.

"Really?"

"Yeah, wanna see you drive into her so deep, make her blush. She's got such a pretty face." Sam sighed, Dean's lower body rubbing against Sam's, both getting some enjoyment from the movement. "You'd pin her to the bed, fuck her hard and deep, and she'd scream your name. Your name falling from those pretty lips while she lost it." Dean groaned, lip between his teeth as he thrust against Sam's hip, Sam's cock getting the same attention from Dean's body.

"And what are you doing while I'm fucking Jo?"

"I'm fucking you." Sam whispered, leaning up slightly to bite at Dean's lips himself. "We'd have you between us, and you'd just need to take it. I'd be fucking you; I'd be controlling the pace. You'd get Jo there; feel her clamping around your dick, her lithe little body all yours. And I'd pound into you, make you see stars and forget your own name." Sam's voice was low and husky, his body moving in time with Dean's and Jo felt the sensations start up again. The sheer need and want for these men.

"You think we should find out how it goes?" Dean asked, one long hard thrust silencing them both with a groan. "Should we find out what she thinks?"

"What?" Dean slowly pulled away from Sam, looking straight over at Jo. She felt the apprehension coil in her gut, tingles running down her spine. Her heart started pounding in her ears. Because Dean was naked, and moving towards her bed. He slowly pulled back the covers and Jo saw Sam sit up in the bed, looking over that the pair of them with lust and arousal evident in his eyes. Jo knew that Dean was giving her the opportunity to say no. To pull the covers over herself and they'd all forget this happened. But how could she even contemplate turning this down?

IThey'll be the death of me/I she thought idly. IBut what a way to go./I Decision -if you'd call it that- made, Jo leant up to Dean as he met her half way, one hand tangling in her hair as he kissed her, lips parting and his tongue all but invading her mouth. Claiming and owning, and Jo felt like she was in heaven. Extra weight caused the bed to creak, and Jo felt hands at her shorts, sliding them down her hips. Sam's hands, Sam's huge hands on her skin, running down her legs with her shorts. Dean pulled away from her mouth, tugging at the tank top she wore. Jo assisted in the removal of her top, then lifted her legs as Sam discarded her shorts. Dean's hands moved to her breasts, gentle at first before rubbing at her peaked nipples, mouth moving to encase one while his thumb teased the other. Jo arched into the touch, head falling back as she let the moans tumble from her throat. It was good to let it out, to let both Winchester's hear her appreciation.

Sam's hands ran up her legs, fingers stroking against her thighs. When one long finger slid past her folds, slowly thrusting into her tight pussy, a thumb rubbing over her clit, Jo bucked into the touch, moaning and writhing. Her hands gripped to Dean's arms, her body vying for more attention.

"God, she's so wet Dean. Hot and ready." Sam's tongue trailed a blaze of heat up her thigh, his hands withdrawing to spread her legs as Dean moved between them. Both pulled back, Dean resting on his knees, Sam behind him. Both gazing down at her with something akin to adoration. She'd never felt this wanted, even if it was just sex, even if neither of them thought of her again, this moment would forever be etched into her mind. Sam reached around Dean, slowly rolling a condom over his hard cock, making Jo bite her lip in anticipation.

As Dean leant down, slowly pushing into her, Jo rose up to meet him, his name falling from her lips like a sigh. He smirked at her, and Jo felt herself smiling back, before he snapped his hips all the way in and she moaned at the full feeling. He started a steady rhythm, pulling out and pushing in with enough force that Jo felt it each time. Sam had said he'd take her hard, and he was, and Jo loved it. She reached up to touch but found her hands pushed down, Dean holding to each wrist above her head. She was pinned.

When Dean suddenly groaned, hips shuddering and pushing in off rhythm, Sam's head appeared beside Dean's head, his voice whispering to Dean's ear, "Oh, I'm sorry, didn't you expect that?" There was laughter in Sam's voice, and Jo would've shared in it if she wasn't aching so deeply for some movement. Sam pulled back out of Dean before thrusting in quickly, his movements dictating Dean's thrusts and Jo just rode it out, thrusting up to meet Dean and letting every sound escape her throat, tired of not being able to make a sound and needing to get it out there.

A hand pressed between her and Dean's bodies, rubbing at her clit and Jo knew it had to be Sam, her arms still held in Dean's grip. Moaning uncontrollable and torn between the sensations Jo felt her climax building. Nearly screaming both their names Jo let it all flood over her. Dean filling her, Sam fingering her, Dean's lips on her neck, teeth biting gently, Sam moaning into Dean's neck above them both.

Dean continued to push into her, moaning against her skin while Sam kept his pace, eyes locked with Jo and a smile gracing both their faces. Sam was flushed, muscles pulled tight and Jo could imagine her own flush, the exhaustion and bliss etched on her face. Biting her lip she concentrating on her muscles, clenching her vaginal muscles as much as possible, causing Dean to groan loudly, eyes shut tight and mouth open. She leaned up, kissing his neck and jaw, mumbling against his skin until she felt his hands tighten on her wrists, his body going rigid. Her name was on his lips, followed by the whimper of I'Sammy'/I, he found his release, Sam closely followed, his cry completely incoherent against Dean's throat.

Sam slumped against Dean's back, and Jo felt Dean trying to hold his weight off her body. After a few seconds Sam withdrew, followed by Dean. Condoms were discarded before Dean pulled Jo to the middle of the bed, Dean on one side before Sam settled on the other side.

"I think we've got another hour or so before anyone needs to get up." Sam said, a hand trailing up Jo's thigh to rest on her hip. Jo glanced back at him, something crossing her mind suddenly. Moving just ever so slightly Jo placed a kiss on Sam's lips, slightly pleased when he kissed her back, pressing his tongue to hers and just lazily stroking at her mouth. When they fell apart Sam moved closer, his chest pressing to Jo's back and hand tightening on her hip. Dean's fingers trailed over Jo's breasts, drawing patterns before his hand moved to rest over her rib cage, his legs tangled up with hers and Sam's, chest to her chest.

Jo placed her head on his shoulder, feeling Sam and Dean's fingers intertwine against her skin. Sam's head was rested against her shoulder blades, no space between the three of them at all. And Jo fell into a peaceful sleep wondering what the day would bring.

--

Disclaimer: Dean, Sam and Jo belong to Eric Kripke. I made no money here.


End file.
